


Eyesight

by MetalocalypseMadness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Eyesight

It broke my heart to see Ignis struggle with his blindness. Trying to get back in the familiarity of his home, struggling with figuring out which cooking utensil was what and slamming the wrong one down on the counter with an angry yell. 

When the world turned into darkness, I worried about him more then ever. How the hell was he supposed to see where the daemons were if he was blind? I always covered him in fights but he never failed to amaze me. He knew exactly where they were and gave full, fatal blows to them. It was almost like he wasn't blind. 

I still loved him even if he was blind. I loved him from the very beginning. When his accident happened, he questioned me why I was with such a useless man? It broke my heart to think he thought that of himself. I always reassured him and helped him through his struggles until he finally got the hang of things on his own. 

When Noct had returned, Ignis seemed like he was more of his normal self again. I wanted Ignis to be able to see Noct again with his own eyes. I had been working on a spell to try and help Ignis regrain his eyesight. I wasn't 100% sure it would work but I had to try. 

I walked back over to the campsite where the guys were. 

"Hey guys. Sorry to interupt but I need to borrow Iggy for a minute." 

"Is everything alright darling?" Iggy asked, facing my direction. 

"Yeah everything is fine, I just need help with something really quick." The guys all looked slightly suspicious about what I needed until Gladio spoke up. 

"Yeah she needs "help" with something Iggy." I laughed slightly at Gladio's joke along with the others when Iggy got up. I lead him a few feet away from the campsite. 

"Something troubling you?" Iggy asked as we stopped. I turned around to face him. His face had a few scars from the previous battles and his eyes were clouded slightly.

"Iggy I...I know how hard its been since you've lost your sight, and I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished while having this struggle. I've been working on something. Something that can get rid of your blindness for good and you can finally see Noct and the guys again with your own eyes."

He didn't speak. Just stared. I was worried if maybe I offended him in any way. 

"Do you think you can?" He asked quietly. 

"I'm not sure if it will work 100%. The most we can do is try. No harm is going to come to you if it doesn't work." 

"What about you? Will you be harmed during this?" 

"Maybe. I have to use a lot of energy for this to even begin. That's a risk I'm willing to take for you. I just want to be sure that this is what you want. If you want this, tell me yes. If you don't, then we can forget this conversation ever happened."

Ignis didn't speak. He was making a decision in his head. 

"I couldn't bear if happened to you darling. Enough has happened in during the darkness. I....I would feel so horrible if you get hurt." 

I ran my fingers through his hair and removed his specs. One eye was still intact but the other was foggy and a large scar across it. I put my forehead against his. 

"Iggy. Just say the word and I won't do it." 

He nuzzled his forehead more into mine and held my hands in his. His thumbs ran across my knuckles and traced them up my arms. Then his hands moved up my shoulders, past my neck and cupped my face. His thumbs gently traced down my jaw and across my lips.

"I would love to see your face again. To see you smile, to remember your long beautiful hair, to watch the color of your eyes get brighter in the sunlight. I also want to see how much Noct has grown up since he has returned." 

I held Ignis's hands against my face. "Just say the word Iggy." He sighed quietly, making his decision. 

"Do it." 

I smiled. I cradled his face in my hands and took a deep breath. I focused all my energy onto him and began the spell. I heard the Gods in my head asking me if I want the power to heal Ignis. I said yes and a bright yellow glow shined from my hands and onto Ignis's face. I felt a wave of pressure on me that wiped my energy slightly. I looked at Iggy and his eyes were closed and the glow provided him with some kind of comforting warmth. 

The scar across his face started to fade away and I could see the cloud in his eye start to fade away. I focused more of my energy to make it disappear completely. Soon his eye was clear and the scar was the gone. 

"The spell is complete." The Gods said. 

I sighed in relief and pulled my hands from Ignis's face. He was looking down and slowly raised his head up to meet my eyes. He looked surprised. Could he see me finally or did the spell not work and did the Gods lie to me? 

Iggy's eyes started to water and he grabbed me close in a tight hug. I returned the gesture and felt tears in my eyes from worry. 

"I can see you finally." Iggy said with a crack in his voice. I sobbed in relief and held him tighter to me. I sniffled when he pulled back to look at me. His eyes traced every inch of my face. 

"You look even more beautiful then what I remember." I smiled with tears still falling down my cheeks. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my lips. I returned it in excitement. He pulled away and looked at me worried. 

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" I shook my head. 

"I feel a little weak but I'm alright. Are you alright?" 

"I've never felt better darling." I smiled again and held his hand. 

"I think its time you saw Noct again. " Ignis nodded in agreement. We walked back towards the guys at the campsite. They were shocked when they realized Ignis could see again. He almost lost it when he saw Noct and how much he had grown. He smiled and hugged Noct. I smiled at the pair. 

Later that night when we all were in our tent, Ignis pulled me closer and just stared at me. I blushed slightly from the eye contact. 

"Thank you for this darling. I'm grateful to you for this. I shall never take my eyesight for granted again if it means not being able to see your face everyday when I wake. I love you forever." 

I smiled gently at him. "I love you forever Iggy." He pressed a kiss against my lips and got a little handsy near my butt. 

"Iggy we can't. They're in here sleeping." Ignis crawled on top of me and slid his tongue in my mouth. 

"Then we should be quiet shouldn't we? I want to see the rest of you darling." I giggled quietly at his response. 

"I can't say no to you Ignis."


End file.
